Weapon Of War
by gunman
Summary: Masataka is captured by a band of toushi who want to use him as a weapon, leading him to help the sexy warrior Kanu in escaping. But Maya wants her second-in-command back! Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

_**WEAPON OF WAR**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or Battle Vixens/Ikki Tosen

Summary: Masataka is captured by a band of toushi warriors who want to use him as a weapon. But Maya wants her second-in-command back!

Author's Notes: This story starts basically in Volume 12 of the _Battle Vixens_ manga.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was an early morning at the Natsume Dojo and Masataka Takayanagi, Bob Makihara, Souichiro Nagi and Aya Natsume were in the middle of their morning practice. Maya Natsume was at Todo Academy for a student council meeting.

Bob was sparring with Masataka, actually being trained by the boy, while Souichiro worked hard to train Aya, who wouldn't stop ogling him with her eyes.

Bob leaped into the air to kick at Masataka in the face, only to have the young fighter duck down and kick up, knocking the African-American Capoeria fighter onto his backside again.

"Are you alright?" Masataka asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Sempai." Bob said as he stood up. "Just... I'm good. I can take a punch. Remember?"

"It was a kick, not a punch." Masataka corrected.

"Pff! Whatever. Let's go."

Masataka suddenly froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he turned towards the door. Bob followed his gaze and saw a dozen guys he had never seen before standing in the entrance.

"Who are you?" Masataka asked, getting an eerie aura from them. He was sure they were not there to talk or be civil.

"Which one of you is Masataka Takayanagi?" one of the thugs asked.

"I am!" Masataka stated.

"Would you please come with us?"

"What for?"

"This is taking too long." a second thug spat.

"Shut up! We just got here."

"Again I ask, who are you?" Masataka asked.

"We're Toushi from Kyosho." the first thug said.

"You're who from where?" he asked.

"We've answered enough of your questions! You gonna come with us or not?!" the second thug shouted.

"I see no reason to." Masataka said.

"Fine. Then we're just gonna hafta carry ya!"

Eight of the thugs charge towards him, fists and feet flying towards him. Masataka leaped into the air and ki-punched him backwards into one of his comrades, knocking them down hard. Two more attacked from the sides, only to have Masataka step back to avoid their punches, their fists striking each other as Masataka added his own to the mix. The four other thugs surrounded him and attacked in tandem, only to have the young fighter spin rapidly like a corkscrew, his own feet flying out and striking each of them multiple times before they flew back, sporting various bruises on their bodies.

"Anyone else?" Masataka asked as he leaped back to his feet.

"Yeah." another thug said from behind him.

Masataka turned around and noticed that the other four thugs had taken Aya, Bob and Souichiro hostage, all of them pointed knives at their throats.

_What?_ He gasped as he saw the trio unconscious and at the mercy of the thugs. _Who are these guys? They're as tough as the Executive Committee thugs we faced at the bowling alley._

"I'll ask you one more time: come with us, or they die!" the apparent leader said.

Masataka glared at the thugs, his friends and teammates at the mercy of these armed assailants. He looked for a way to get to them, trying to figure out a way to save them. But from across the room, with no weapon or any object to throw, he was out of luck. Even if he could summon a burst of ki energy, he wouldn't have the necessary speed and range to take them out. At least, not all of them.

"Why do you want me?" he asked.

"That's for our bosses to tell you. We just had orders to bring you to Kyosho." the leader said. "By any means... they said.

"...fine. I'll come with you... but they go free right now!" he decided.

"You'll keep your word? Won't give us any trouble?"

"I'll come without a fight." Masataka said, his body relaxing as a show of complacence.

"Good." the thug said as Aya and the others were released.

As they left, they didn't notice Aya regain momentary consciousness as Masataka left with the toushi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two hours later Maya Natsume returned to the dojo, finding her teammates slightly thrashed and just now fully recovering.

"Aya! Bob! Souichiro! What happened?" the short, lilac-haired child asked the group.

"We were attacked." Bob said.

"Really? I thought you guys were having a slumber party." she said sarcastically. "What happened? And where's Masataka?"

"They took him." Aya said.

"They took him? What do you mean 'took him'? Who did?"

"They said they were toushi from Kyosho." Aya replied.

"Kyosho? Kyosho Academy?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. That's all they said."

"When was this?"

"About two hours ago I think."

"And they came here for Masa-kun?"

"Yeah. No idea why." Souichiro grumbled.

"Gee! Maybe it has something to do with the fact that HE DIDN'T GO DOWN WITH ONLY ONE PUNCH!!" Bob roared at the spiky blond brawler.

"That... might have something to do with it." the blonde grinned sheepishly.

Maya said nothing, her body glowing as she spiked and began to fill out, growing from her child-like four-year old body to her athletic and shapely 17 year-old body. She went down the hall to her room and began sorting through her clothes.

"Sister! Where are you going?" Aya asked, standing at the doorway to her room.

"I'm gonna go out and find Masa-kun!" Maya shouted as she tore off her current outfit and pulled her jeans and jacket out of the closet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Where am I?" Masataka asked as soon as they arrived at their destination.

"Kyosho Academy!" one of the thugs said as he removed Masataka's blindfold.

Masataka gasped as he looked around the large chamber that they were in. It actually looked like a very large church or Catholic cathedral.

He was surrounded by the dozen thugs who had brought him, but noticed several other people there as well.

He saw a guy with short hair in a red tracksuit, a man and a woman wearing black monk outfits, the man holding a staff, and a young woman with long bluish hair and an extremely torn school uniform tied to a stone pillar. The largest article of clothing she still had on were her long socks, she had no skirt, though her panties were still on, and her shirt had been practically shredded. As a result of this Masataka noticed how athletic and shapely the woman was, a lot like Maya when she changed into her voluptuous 17-year old body, with nicely tanned skin. She was tied to the pillar by ropes and shackles, looking like she had been tortured and possibly raped.

Masataka growled at the sight before him.

"Ch-Chouryo? Wh-What brings you here?" the interrogating monk asked.

"A little something called 'Operation Seito Attack'. Oh, and to retrieve the Hyakuhekito, too. Needless to say, both missions failed miserably." he said. He then looked over and saw Masataka.

"But at least one of our jobs didn't fail. So this is the great Masataka I've heard so much about."

_The __great__ Masataka?_ The young Juken Club member wondered. _How do they know me?_

Chouryo looked the young man up and down. "Doesn't look very impressive."

_Like I don't get that enough_. Masataka thought.

"Oh, he is, sir. He beat eight of us down without breaking a sweat." the lead thug said.

"And yet, he's here. How is that?" Chouryo asked, noticing the groups bruises.

"We used his friends as leverage." another thug said.

"I see." he said, lighting up another cigarette. "That makes sense. Oh, and speaking of which, Ryubi Gentoku is still alive and well at Seito."

"Ha! You hear that, Kanu? Looks like you're here as a hostage for no reason." the interrogating monk, called Chokou, said. "That makes this all the more fun!"

"Hehehe! So what... does that make you then?" the tied and bound girl asked.

"Your point?"

"If I'm useless to you... all this was for nothing." She lifted her head up and smiled as tears flowed down her eyes. "I've never been... so happy."

Masataka blushed at the rather attractive expression she was making with her smile.

Just then another voice echoed through the cavernous halls of the church like structure.

"I commend you, Kanu Unchou." the voice said as all eyes turned towards it. "You are truly devoted. No wonder Moutoku-sama wants you to himself."

Masataka looked over and noticed another attractive woman in a wheelchair with long hair rolling towards them. He tried not to stare at the fact that she had no feet.

She paused as she looked over at Masataka.

"Is this the boy?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." the lead thug said.

"Interesting. I'm not sure what Moutoku wants him for, but he will be pleased. And for more than one reason." she said, holding up a strange looking object.

To Masataka it looked like a stone cube with a carved dragon figure on the top of it.

"Greetings Kanu Unchou. Greetings Masataka Takayanagi. You may call me Shibai." she said. "I am pleased to meet two such strong warriors. And to add more good news to today's events... as of this morning... Seito High... has given in to the demands of Kyosho High."

"WHAT?!" Kanu gasped finally seeing the object Shibai was holding.

Masataka was naturally confused at all this, but kept quiet and kept watching.

"And if that wasn't pathetic enough--they also gave us this... in exchange for your freedom." she said with a laugh. "Clearly you're of some value to them... although I can't fathom why. It's quite a nice offer really."

_No Way! They're not serious! The Gyokuji! Ryubi...Koumei...What were you thinking?! _

Masataka seemed to sense the urgency in Kanu's eyes as she beheld the object.

"Ryubi surrendered, that's all there is to it." Chouryo said, flicking his spent cigarette across the room.

"Shows you... just how much they think of you, doesn't it? Either you're too precious to Ryubi.. Or she thought you were just not strong enough to last. Either way, this is over." Shibai said, motioning to Chokou to release her.

"Awww! Man, do I have to let her go?" Chokou asked.

Kanu looked at Masataka as Chokou moved to unshackle her. Masataka caught her eyes, the message she was sending to him.

It said one thing: help me.

While not having any idea what was going on, Masataka did realize that they were both in the same situation: prisoners. His mind made up, he nodded very subtly to the girl.

"Y-You're right. This is over..." Kanu said as she glared at Chokou. "In MORE WAYS THAN ONE!!" she shouted as she brought her legs up and forcefully kicked the 'monk' hard in the stomach.

The impact of the kick sent Chokou flying backwards towards the far end of the large chamber, slamming into the hard marble like a missile hitting a wall.

The distraction was enough, in a split second Masataka spun around with hurricane force, throwing his leg out and struck at the thugs that were surrounding him. The group was sent flying in multiple directions as Masataka stopped and flew towards Shibai with uncanny speed.

"What is..." she gasped, only to see the boy become a blur as the Gyokuji was plucked from her hands, the boy flying over her.

While Masataka had grabbed the ancient stone seal from the girl, Kanu was straining against her bonds, muscles and veins pulsing as all of them snapped and shattered at the girls incredible strength. The ropes snapped easily, but the shackle's that were bolted to the stone pillar took longer. Yet they broke free within seconds.

Chouryo raced over to stop Masataka, only to get slapped by the chains that were still attached to Kanu's wrists. The girl used them like whips, striking at his thigh.

"AH!" he shouted, the distraction enough to allow Masataka to fly through the air and kick him in the head. "OOFFF!"

Masataka quickly ran back to Kanu and handed her the Gyokuji before scooping her up in his arms and exploding into a dead run out of the cathedral-like building.

"Ohhhhh." Chokou groaned as he tried to sit up.

"What happened?" Chouryo asked, rubbing his thigh and face.

"If I didn't know any better... I'd say they planned that." Shibai exclaimed as the female monk, called Gakushin, was checking on the fallen thugs they called guards.

"But how? Those two have never met before!" Chouryo exclaimed. "Have they? I mean... they couldn't have had all of that planned out! Her getting captured, him getting captured. And all to get back the Gyokuji?"

"They couldn't have known that we'd have it!" Gakushin said.

"So... what? This was a spur of the moment action? Completely last minute and improvised?" Chokou asked.

"Doesn't matter. They have it now." Chouryo said.

"But Seito High still surrendered! Doesn't that count for..." Gakushin started to ask.

"It Counts For Shit!" Shibai spat.

The group looked at her.

"Pardon my language, but I think you agree, that we just lost the Gyokuji and a valuable hostage to use against Ryubi Gentoku. Not to mention our wild card." Shibai said.

"Wild Card?" Gakushin asked.

"That Masataka guy couldn't be that valuable. He isn't even a toushi." Chokou said.

"That's Why He's Valuable!" Chouryo spat.

"What?"

"Think about it, moron! The ranks of the toushi are already established. A very specific number. Having someone like Masataka would be like having extra muscle that no one else knew existed."

"And now they have Kanu, Masataka and the Gyokuji." Gakushin said.

"The balance of power has changed... in a second!" Shibai said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Out past the Kyosho grounds, the energized Masataka was going all out, cradling the shapely and mostly naked young woman in his arms, who was in turn cradling the Gyokuji protectively.

"Okay, since I have no idea what's really going on here, can you at least tell me where the hell we're going?" Masataka asked the girl.

"Chichibu Seito." she said, looking up to get a real good and close look at the young man who had just helped and liberated her.

"And that is..."

"I'll guide you." she said, keeping her hands on the Gyokuji and her eyes on the young fighter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within less than a hour of Masataka going all out running, the pair made it to the temple shrine where both the tough-looking stone-faced Kouchu Kansho, who looked like a Buddhist Curly Joe, and the close-eyed Choun Shiryu, an attractive silver-haired woman who held a katana in her hand, were standing at the top of the steps of the temple, guarding it.

"Some one's here." Choun said.

"Who is it?" Kouchu asked.

"What the... is that?"

"It's Kanu!"

"But who's carrying her?" the girl asked, still not opening her eyes.

"Are we here?" Masataka asked the young woman in his arms.

"Yes." Kanu said. "Just up the steps to the temple."

"Of course it is." he huffed.

"Tired already?" she teased slightly.

"I skipped breakfast today." he replied.

Within seconds, Masataka had reached the top steps with Kanu in his arms. The second he did, a busty red-haired girl with glasses burst out onto the lawn.

"KANU! I can't believe you're here!" Ryubi shouted as the still mostly naked Kanu walked up to her, handing the Gyokuji to Kouchu. "Are you alright?! Did they do anything to..."

SLAP!

The group winced at what Kanu had just done.

"OWE! K-Kanu?" Ryubi gasped, slightly holding the side of her head.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ryubi!! You gave control of Seito to Kyosho? And what's more, you gave them the Gyokuji as well?" Kanu shouted. "And for what? For me? I'm not worth it!"

"YES YOU ARE! You're my friend, and if I have to sacrifice something so unimportant to get you back..."

"Unimportant?" Kanu gasped. "The Gyokuji is more important than you know!"

"It's a stupid paperweight for all I care!" the girl whined.

"It Is A Symbol, Ryubi! A Symbol Of Power! YOUR POWER!" Kanu stated.

"I Don't Care About Power! I Care About My Friends!" Ryubi shouted.

"The Gyokuji is essential for the defeat of Sousou!" Kanu stated. "It's more important than I am!"

"It can't protect me or comfort me when I need it! There's nothing warm or soft about it! It's not a living being! It's a ROCK!"

"Oh, jeez! What the hell... keep it down will you? A girl can't get any sleep around here without you screaming to the sky!" Chouhi snapped as she stumbled out of the temple where she was sleeping, and recovering.

"CHOUHI! You're Awake!" Ryubi shouted.

"Yeah! Now can I get some sleep here?"

It was then that she noticed the newcomer.

"Who's the new guy?"

"This is Masataka Takayanagi. He rescued me from Kyosho and helped me get back the Gyokuji." Kanu said.

"Cool." she said without a hint of interest. "Just keep him away from my snacks." she muttered.

"We can't thank you enough for brining Kanu back to us!" Ryubi said to the boy.

"You're welcome." Masataka said with a bow.

"Yes, Thank you, Masa-kun." Kanu smiled. "Without your help I wouldn't have been able to get the Gyokuji back and make it here before getting caught." Kanu said. "For a non-toushi, you are amazingly powerful."

The group looked at Kanu in shock, then to Masataka, realizing that he didn't have a magatama.

"He's NOT a toushi?" Chouhi gasped.

"How is that possible?" Kouchu asked.

"That explanation can wait for now. Because right now, young lady!" Kanu said, grabbing Ryubi by the collar and dragging her away. "You and I need to have a little talk."

"But Kanu..." the girl whined.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the darkened cathedral halls of Kyosho, an attractive young woman wearing a bikini-like top, a black leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of hiking boots, walked in and looked around at the injured thugs and damaged architecture that surrounded her.

"Yeah, Masa-kun's definitely been here." she said to herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Chouryo asked, noticing the attractive lilac haired woman.

"I am Maya Natsume! And I've Come For My Second-In-Command!" she declared to the man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Also, just so everyone knows, I want this story to be a reviewers-choice-pairing. Who should I pair Masataka up with? I'm leaning towards Kanu, but I'm also considering a Maya pairing.

Also, this first chapter was done very quickly as I wanted to upload in on the site today. Why? Because it's sequential. 06-07-08, right? Therefore it's meaningful. I don't know when I'll be able to update this story, as I have a bunch of Eva stories to update too, so... please be patient with me.

If I missed anything, or made some errors, please let me know.

Let me know what you think with an ever-helpful review.


	2. Alliance

_**WEAPON OF WAR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or Ikki Tosen/Battle Vixens

Summary: Maya knocks heads at Kyosho, Masataka and Kanu rally the Seito toushi, and Bob, Nagi and Aya get into more trouble.

Authors Notes: Also, just so everyone knows, based off of all the reviews I got thus far, I have decided to go with a Masataka/Kanu pairing for this story. A lot of people wanted a threesome pairing and only a couple wanted Maya to have him, the majority came out with Kanu on top. So to speak. I'll probably write up another Masataka/Maya story, but in this situation I'm going to give Kanu a chance at love.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Alliance**

KICK!

"Ow." Chokou, who had been Kanu's interrogator only an hour prior, was slammed against a pillar.

"I won't ask again. Where is Masataka Takayanagi?" Maya said to the monk, stepping on his leg.

"AAAHHH" he cried out.

"I'm losing patience." she said.

"Get off of him!" one of the monks, a woman called Gakushin, shouted.

"Make me." Maya smiled.

"TAKE DOWN TACTIC!" the female monk shouted as she charged the elder Natsume sister.

"Oh, please." Maya said as she grabbed the woman's hand and added extra momentum to her body as she hurled her across the room and into a stone figure of an angel, crashing through it and crumbling to the floor.

"Get her!" Chouryo, the guy in the red track suit, shouted.

Seven of the thugs who were less injured, attacked the woman.

Maya grinned as she lashed her foot out, striking down the first thug. The second thug tried to take her down from the side, only to have her snake out her arm striking his throat, forehead and chest, sending him down. The third thug leaped at her, only to have Maya grab him in mid-air and hurl him across the room to where the female monk was slowly recovering. He landed on top of her.

The fourth thug kicked at her side, only to have Maya side-step in order to dodge, wrap her arm around his leg and twist it, causing him to drop down. The fifth and sixth thugs attacked in tandem, knocking Maya to the ground and them on top of her. Maya rolled with the attack, bringing herself on top of the pair, flipping and twisting her body around to spring both feet out, striking both of the thugs in the head, knocking them out.

She leaped back onto her feet and stared at the monk who was still conscious.

"Alright. Now... where is he?" Maya said as she once again stepped on the monk's leg.

"THE HOSPITAL!" he shouted.

"Hospital? What hospital?"

Chokou gives her the location of the hospital and the room number and Maya leaves.

Once she was gone, Gakushin stumbled over to the half-conscious monk.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she shouted at Chokou.

"She was kicking our asses! So I told her what I knew!" he whined.

"But you don't know where Masataka is, or where he took Kanu!" she snapped.

"I know that, but I had to tell her something."

"But not the location where Shyuyu Koukin of Nanyo was being held!" she shouted.

"Oh shit!" he said as he paled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, at the Seito temple, Kanu Unchou, now dressed in her standard short sailor-suited school uniform, was glaring at Shokatsuryou Koumei, the young white-haired girl remaining impassive as the powerful blue-haired toushi's eyes bore into her skull.

"I can't believe you've done all this." Kanu said with venom in her voice.

"I will not justify my actions to you." Koumei said. "There was a plan. And it would have worked. It seems the random factor in this case, was Mr Takayanagi."

"For which I am grateful, since the Gyokuji is back where it belongs and I don't have to pledge my loyalty to Kyosho in order to get it back, so as to protect Ryubi." Kanu said, a slight hiss in her voice. "But you could have told us, or me, this plan sooner. Or even At All!"

Masataka listened intently to what was being said, absorbing every piece of information available. And from what he had gathered, he had somehow landed in the middle of a war. An ancient war that stretched back 1800 years. Back to the days of the Three Kingdoms Era.

But what he couldn't figure out was how these young men and women were apart of it.

Were they the descendants of those ancient warriors? Were they somehow reincarnated? Were they simply highly skilled men and women acting out the pages of history, unknowingly playing into destiny's hands?

"I Don't Buy That!" Kanu snapped at the girl.

"It is the truth." Koumei said calmly. "Everything that has happened has already been scripted. You were meant to serve Moutoku, just as you did 1800 years ago in order to protect Ryubi from harm. That is how it was meant to be. Fate cannot be changed."

"Fate Be Damned!" Kanu snapped. "If what you're saying is true, then we've really got no chance of actually winning against Kyosho or Sousou Moutoku, who, unless I'm mistaken, has been completely consumed by his dragon."

"Yes." she said, answering all of Kanu's questions. "This is how things have been for 1800 years."

_Have been for 1800 years? _Masataka gasped.

"How things have... you mean we've been doing the same thing we've been doing for centuries?" Kanu gasped. "That we're supposed to do what we did 1800 years ago?"

"Yes. It cannot be otherwise."

"That's Bullshit! I don't believe it!" the older girl snapped.

"What you believe, and what is meant to be, are quite different. It is simple fact. We cannot win." Koumei said.

"So 'settling for less', like Master Suikyo suggested, is the better option?" Kanu asked.

"As I said, fate cannot be changed."

"And like I said, I don't believe it!"

"So... what does this all mean?" Masataka asked, breaking the growing tension between the pair.

Kanu turned towards the anti-weapons specialist with a soft, almost invisible, smile. "A lot. To start with Kyosho currently outnumbers us. They have the advantage in warriors and power, but they also have other resources that we do not. Such as money, technology, and inside information regarding various toushi. A hit list so to speak. They have kidnapped and killed some of us already, and they have also put themselves into a position where they can do whatever they want. And thanks to Ryubi they now control Seito. There isn't much we can do about that." Kanu explained.

"Then may I suggest... we form an alliance with Nanyo." Roshuku Shikei, the bandaged woman, said, appearing in the doorway.

Masataka took in the newly arrived young woman. She had long dark hair and her face and body were mostly covered by white bandage wrappings. Her body, which was no doubt athletic, was covered in a long brown coat over a school uniform that didn't quite match up with Kanu's or Ryubi's. Her left eye was uncovered by the bandages, revealing that she had almost golden/brown eyes. She carried no apparent weapon but you couldn't tell that from her large coat.

_Great! Mummy girl is back._ "You can't be serious!" shrine-maiden Chouhi Ekitoku gasped.

Masataka's attention turned to the snack-happy toushi. She had short dark hair with piercing black eyes. She was shorter than Kanu, but seemed well built and athletic, despite how many snacks she kept shoving into her mouth. Her usual outfit was that of a shrine maiden or priestess, (red hakama pants and white over shirt) but she often times wore a sailor-like school uniform when she went to school. Though from what he had heard, that would not be an option now.

"Without Seito, we have little choice." Roshuku said.

"War is going to come, and we can't back out now." swordswoman Choun Shiryu said, sitting on her knees, her sword close by her side.

Masataka looked at the close-eyed young woman. She had long, almost silvery white hair that was a bit longer than Kanu's. She seemed just a little shorter than Kanu, by an inch or two, and dressed herself in a school uniform that was slightly different than the others. She seemed just as athletic and strong as Kanu, and he could tell she knew how to handle herself. He felt a strong flow of ki coming from her, like he did Kanu. Though he wondered why she kept her eyes closed all the time, despite her obvious ability to see. As such he had not been able to determine her eye color.

"I don't wanna fight a war!" Seito 'leader' Ryubi Gentoku whined.

Masataka turned towards the young whining young girl. She had long reddish hair, her cute face adorned with glasses. She wore the standard high school uniform which did little to hide the fact from Masataka that she was rather well endowed and shapely, despite how weak she seemed. But he did get the strange feeling inside her was something of incredible power and skill. Like a dormant alternate personality, like the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto. All in all, she didn't present herself as either a leader or a fighter, yet Kanu kept calling her Seito's leader. To him she seemed more interested in reading books than learning how to fight.

"We don't have a choice, Ryubi! Don't you get that?" Chouhi shouted.

"So... what do we do?" the whimpering glasses girl asked.

"We gather everyone we can, bring them here, and make a stand, while someone goes to Nanyo to talk to their leader." Kanu stated.

"Sounds reasonable. Who's their leader?" Chouhi asked.

"Hakufu Sonsaku." Koumei said.

"That big-titted dim-bulb?" she gasped.

"Yes."

"Oy!" Chouhi groaned, slapping her forehead.

Masataka just stared at the group of reborn spirit warriors, realizing that this was more like a turf war than anything else. And what was more, it felt more problematic than his own troubles at Todou.

"What about you, Masataka Takayanagi?" Choun asked.

"Huh?" Masataka asked, broken from his internal musings.

"Will you stay here and help us, or will you return to your own at Todo Academy?" the silver-haired sword fighter asked.

Masataka lowered his head as if in thought.

These toushi were strong and skilled. Not to mention most of them were all beautiful women. It was like having a whole school of Maya's.

The toushi from Kyosho obviously wanted him, but he wasn't sure why.

A previous conversation with Kouchu earlier, while Kanu was scolding Ryubi, indicated that Kanu was an A-ranked toushi from Seito, pretty much their top warrior in terms of skill and strength. But then again, she had been captured. However, once he had heard her reason for letting herself be captured, to prevent harm from coming to Ryubi, he figured it no different than his own situation. Also, he learned that the ranks of Seito were pretty thin in comparison to Kyosho. And that the only other school that hadn't been taken over was Nanyo.

But if that were true, Kyosho wouldn't need him. Then again, the thugs they had sent weren't a match for him when they came to the dojo. They had taken down Bob, Souichiro and Aya, and yet, they hadn't been able to take him. Especially considering that more than half their team tried to take him. They were obviously not the Kyosho elite, which must have meant they didn't have a high number of 'strong' fighters.

Quantity, not quality.

They had an army, but more like foot soldiers than sergeants or lieutenants, who would be of a higher caliber.

"Why do you want to know?" Masataka asked.

"You have rescued Kanu and returned the Gyokuji to us, and while we are grateful, we can ask no more of you." Koumei said.

"I see." he said, taking those words to mean 'thanks for your help, but we can take it from here.'

"What? We're just gonna let him go?" Ryubi gasped.

"He's not a pet, Ryubi!" Chouhi shouted.

"But he saved Kanu! That has to count for something!" Ryubi argued.

"It just means he has skill and ethics, but he is not a toushi. He could get hurt." Koumei said.

"I seriously doubt that." Kanu stated.

"We cannot ask him to remain." Koumei reiterated.

"What if I chose to?" Masataka asked.

"What?" Koumei asked.

"What?" Chouhi asked.

"What?" Ryubi asked.

"What if I chose to remain? To help you?" Masataka asked.

"You'd do that?" Choun asked. "For us?"

"Yes." he replied.

"No." Kouchu Kansho said.

"What?" Ryubi asked in confusion as the imposing toushi stood up.

"I know that Kanu will vouch for you, and I'm sure you're a good person. But she is the only one who has seen your skill. If you are going to help us, we need to know exactly what you can do." the bald, tough-looking fighter said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the courtyard of the temple, Masataka stood only a couple meters from Kouchu, facing each other.

Off to the side, Kanu, Ryubi, Koumei, Chouhi, Choun and Roshuku just watched.

"Why are they doing this again?" Ryubi asked.

"Kouchu wants to get some exercise, but he also wants us to see what Masataka is capable of." Choun explained.

"What will that prove?" Ryubi asked.

"Just watch. You'll understand." Kanu said.

"I kinda doubt that." Chouhi snickered, sure that fighting wouldn't interest Ryubi in the slightest.

Masataka stared at the tall and muscular toushi across from him. He had very short hair, making him look almost bald, dressed in monk-like robes that didn't hide his rather husky physique. His facial expressions were nearly emotionless, as if he were chiseled stone. His eyes were rather plain, like he had black marbles for pupils. He was sure that Kouchu was physically stronger than himself, and that meant he was probably just as fast too. He could feel that he was a skilled fighter. He just didn't know how good he really was.

"Go!" Kanu shouted.

Masataka and Kouchu charged towards each other and slammed their fists together, causing Ryubi to wince as they hit. They struck each others fists several times, until Masataka spun low and leg-swept the stone-faced monk off his feet. Kouchu sprung backwards and landed on his hands, sprung back up and onto his feet before rushing forward. Masataka dodged the punches, then leapt up to kick Kouchu in the chest with both feet, propelling him backwards.

Kouchu stumbled backwards but was undeterred, rushing forward in order to strike once again.

That was when Masataka leapt forward, jumping up and spinning around to kick Kouchu twice in the head with his feet, stunning the larger fighter before he leapt for his chest.

"**Hakka Soudou Sho!**" (_Eight-Way Fracas Blast_) Masataka shouted as he dodged Kouchu's arms and slammed his fists into his body, striking his arms, upper thighs, stomach, chest, neck and head.

Kouchu stumbled back as if in pain, only to quickly recover and advance again.

_Man! He's definitely tougher than anyone else I've faced at Todo_. Masataka thought as he realized he would have to use a stronger technique, all while dodging the attacks Kouchu threw at him.

_This one's potential is high! I must finish this quickly before he..._ Kouchu thought as he rushed Masataka, only to have the boy leap into the air and flip upside down, punching him hard in his face and then twirling around to kick him in his back.

While Kouchu was momentarily distracted, Masataka landed and charged up for his next attack. Kouchu turned around to face him, only to hear, and feel, Masataka attack him.

"**Shinirikugo Bateihoken!**" (_Cosmic Thundering Horse Hoof Death Attack_) he shouted, as he thrust his fists hard into Kouchu's chest, with just enough ki-force to knock him out but not kill him.

Kouchu felt the impact as his body went flying towards the main building of the temple, colliding with the stone wall and part of the temple itself.

Masataka fell to his knees, breathing hard as Kanu walked up to him. Ryubi, Chouhi, and Choun rushed over to where Kouchu lay.

"K-Kouchu? Are you... are alright?" Ryubi asked tentatively.

The stone-faced monk slowly, achingly, rose his head up to stare at the three young women.

"Okay. He can stay." Kouchu groaned, and then passed out.

"Well, now that he has your approval." Kanu said with a smirk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kanu eventually left to gather up the remaining toushi from Seito who are still loyal to them.

Chouhi was still recovering from her fight with the assassin Myousai at Seito, but was able to at least walk around. And since Ryubi was a butterfingers when it came to medicine, not to mention Koumei seemed uninterested in helping him and Roshuku was trying to locate Hakufu, that left Choun to patch up Kouchu. This left Masataka to stand guard at the top of the temple steps.

However, while he stood guard, he didn't see the admirers he had inadvertently acquired.

"He's as tough as he is cute." Chouhi said as she dug her hand into her bag of chips. "If he were a plate of cookies, I'd eat him up!"

"Can't you stop thinking about your stomach for ten seconds!" Ryubi shouted.

"Hey! I have low blood sugar, alright?" she snapped back.

"So does that mean you won't take a shot at him?" Choun asked. _I know I would._ She thought as she put another cold cloth over Kouchu's forehead.

"I think Kanu's the one you should be worried about." Chouhi said.

"Kanu? Why?" Ryubi asked.

"Well... he did save her first, carrying her mostly naked body in his strong arms like a knight in shining armor, away from the enemy stronghold, back to the safe bosom of her friends." Roshuku said, closing her phone after the tenth attempt.

"You make it sound like a romance novel or something." Chouhi said.

"Tell Me More! Tell Me More!" Ryubi cried excitedly as the shrine-maiden groaned.

"So why don't you just sleep with him and get it over with." Koumei said to Chouhi.

"I'd have a better shot at it than you, little girl!" Chouhi said.

"I thought you were a lesbian!" Ryubi stated.

"_**You're**_ The Lesbian, Ryubi!" Chouhi shouted, pointing at the girl. "We Never Gave You Any Reason To Think We Were, Yet It Was The First Thing On Your Mind When We Started To **Protect** You! Then You Throw All That Damn Lesbian Literature At Us, Making All Kinds Of Comparisons, And Just Because I Had To Watch You While Kanu Was Away Doesn't Make Me A Lesbian!"

"BUT YOU WATCHED ME GO TO THE TOILET, DIDN'T YOU?!" Ryubi cried.

"I WAS UNDER ORDERS!" Chouhi shouted.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE IT SO LITERALLY!"

While the pair were raging, Kanu arrived with 25 other girls in tow. Masataka let them pass, not seeing the 'he's cute' stares most of the girls were giving him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kanu asked as she stepped up to the building.

"They were arguing over who was going to sleep with Masataka." Koumei said.

"NO WE WEREN'T!" they shouted in unison, but they were blushing either way.

"Besides, if we had to fight for him, I'd win." Chouhi said.

"WHAT? I'm supposed to be the leader here!" Ryubi shouted, wondering where she was getting this new backbone from, and for someone she barely knew.

"Then why don't you act like it, and Stop Whining!" the shrine-maiden shouted.

The pair were pulled apart by Kanu. "Knock it off you two! Chouhi! I need you and Choun to get the girls lined up and ready for a possible attack. I want them positioned around the temple grounds. Ryubi, I need you to concentrate on trying to get your fighting skills back up. Or at least to defend yourself. Roshuku, I'd like you and Koumei to make sure our alliance with Nanyo is solid."

"We are allying with Nanyo?" Koumei asked.

"Like Roshuku said, we may not have a choice." Kanu said. "And I want you to take her," she said, pointing to Koumei, "so that she doesn't cause more trouble here."

This caused the white-haired girl to glare at the taller, more shapely, young woman.

"Since when are you the leader of Seito?" Koumei asked.

"There is no more Seito, but we still exist. In order to keep existing, we'll need as many allies as we can get. And Nanyo is the only choice left." she said, looking at Ryubi. "Unless there is a problem with my decisions?" she asked the glasses-wearing girl.

"No! No! You can totally lead!" Ryubi cried.

"Oh, brother!" Chouhi groaned.

"What can I do, Kanu-san?" Masataka asked the blue-haired young woman.

The blue-haired girl looked at the boy and paused for a second. "You... can tell me about yourself."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Tokyo Docks)

"So, what are we doing here again?" Aya Natsume asked as she looked around at the warehouses of the docks.

"Looking for the guys who kidnapped Takayanagi." Souichiro Nagi said.

"Well then, we're never going to find them, because Sempai wasn't kidnapped." Bob Makihara said. "He went with those guys, voluntarily, to save our necks. And since when do you give a rats ass about what happened to him?"

"Hey! I just don't wanna feel like I owe the guy, alright?" Souichiro snapped.

"But why here at the docks?" Aya asked.

"Because those guys who showed up at the dojo were thugs. Pure and simple." Souichiro said.

"So?" she asked, still confused.

"So... every gang I used to run with had a hideout at the docks. The gang that attacked us at the dojo were messenger-boys. But there was about a dozen of them. Based on that, Kyosho must have a damn army backing them up. The bigger the gang, the bigger the hideout. And warehouses are as big as you can get." Bob explained.

Aya stared at the dark-skinned street fighter with stunned bewilderment. "Hmm. Makes sense."

Eventually they see a group of 'thugs', wearing magatama gems like the ones who attacked them at the Natsume dojo.

"There!" Souichiro said as he pointed to the group.

Souichiro, Bob and Aya followed the group and eventually came to a large warehouse.

"You think they're keeping him here?" Souichiro asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But it's the first lead we've had all day." Bob said.

"So... what do we do now?" Aya asked.

"You identify yourselves right now, or I kill you where you stand!" a voice behind them said.

The trio turned around to see a tall woman with long black hair in a long white dress and white boots. There was a flicker of anger in her eyes as she stared at them.

"Who are you?" Aya asked.

"Kakouen Myousai. I am an assassin for Kyosho, and you have just made yourselves, my target!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Hospital)

Maya looked down at the two unconscious guards that had been stationed outside the room she was trying to get to. Their presence only confirmed her suspicion as she kicked open the door.

However, when she got inside, she was met with disappointment.

"Who are you?" Shyuyu Koukin asked from the hospital bed.

"My name is Maya Natsume. Who are you?" the lilac-haired woman asked, looking at the brown-haired, brown-eyed boy who held a slight resemblance to Masataka.

"Shyuyu Koukin, of Nanyo Academy." he replied.

"I've been lied to!" Maya growled as she clenched her fist.

"Uh... could you help me out here?" Koukin asked.

"Now wait a minute..." the sexy, nearly naked, blond-haired Shoukan Shiyoku started to say, only to be stopped by Koukin covering her mouth.

"You're with Nanyo Academy?" Maya asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Alright. I'll make a deal with you." she said.

"A deal?"

"Yes. I'm looking for someone. Not you. Agree to help me find this person, and I'll get you back to Nanyo." she said.

"Agreed." he stated, much to Shoukan's arguing.

"Now wait just a minute!" Shoukan started to protest.

Suddenly, more guards wearing suits arrived and blocked the doorway.

"Time to go!" Maya shouted as she grabbed both Koukin and Shoukan. However, while Koukin was only wearing his pants with a button-up shirt clutched in his hands, Shoukan was dressed only in a pair of pink panties and a cellphone clutched in her left hand.

Maya grabbed them both and quickly leaped out of the window, dragging both of them down past five stories.

As luck would have it, a passing truck was driving by and the trio fell into it. The truck driver, thinking he had hit a speed bump or something, continued on his way. But not towards the city, where they would have been able to more easily locate Masataka, but out to the country, to where another destiny awaited them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

It's been a while for this update, so I hope no one minds. I've been pretty busy with my own stories, as well as a couple others from another author.

Also, in case you haven't noticed, I've made this a Masataka/Kanu pairing. Maya will have a large part to play in this story, but I've decided not to go with her for the pairing. It was my original intention though, but as I wrote the story, it didn't turn out that way.

There were a lot of things that didn't set right with me about the way the 'Battle Vixen' manga story line was going, so I decided to change a few things.

This also means that I am going to be bringing back several characters that have died. Some of the more favorite and necessary people from the manga.

(I've only read the manga. I haven't seen 'Ikki Tosen', which is the anime version of this.)

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this newest update.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OMAKE**! (This is just something I came up with at the last minute. No comedy, bit of a lime)

"You want to know about me?" Masataka asked.

"Yes." Kanu said with a smile, taking his hand and leading him away.

"But... why?"

"Because... I've never met a person like you before."

"You haven't?"

"There have been only a handful of toushi I have met who have managed to live up to their potential. They have power but do not let it flow as if on instinct. But you do. You have both strength and skill and the power to defeat any opponent." she said, leading him into her room.

"No one's ever said that to me before." he replied as she pulled him inside and closed the door before removing her shoes.

"It was intended as a compliment." she said as she undid her skirt. "As is this."

Masataka gasped as he heard the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor. He turned around and gasped when he saw Kanu standing before him in her underwear.

"K-Kanu! What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Two things, actually." she said as she removed her shirt as well, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra over her generous assets. "One: expressing my gratitude for all you have done for Seito. And two: showing that I am interested in you."

"You... interested? Really?" he gasped as she walked over to him, rolling her hips with each step.

"Yes. You have proven that you are worth my time and effort on many levels. I am going to show you that I am worth your time and effort." she said, smiling as she ran her hands over his chest. "You haven't ever done this before, have you?"

"I never... met the right girl." he said shyly as she touched him.

"Well, you have now." she smiled as she pulled her lips flush against his.

As the pair kissed, Kanu slowly managed to remove his clothes, and the last of hers.

She pushed him down to the bed and slowly took him into herself. The pair made love for more than an hour, getting to know each other better in the process.

"So... will you stay and help us?" she asked.

"You mean... you did this... just to get me to help you?" he asked, feeling a little cheated.

"No. I did _this_ for myself." she said, trailing her fingers across his chest. "But I am asking... will you help us? Not for Seito, not for Ryubi, not for power... for me."

Masataka stared into her eyes and gave her a slow, soft kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes." she said softly.

"Then I'll help you." he replied just as soft.


End file.
